The Legend of FluffyClan
by TheSilverPegasus
Summary: The Clans are newly formed, but already they are being threatened. A group of kittypets calling themselves FluffyClan, and guided by a Clan traitor, are attempting to take over the Clan territories. Will the true Clans be able to join together and stop them? The whole think is written too dramatically. no sequel. Leaders' names copied, descriptions not copied.


**The Legend of FluffyClan**

A Warriors Kit Story

Written by **TheSilverPegasus**

Inspired by the Warriors books and **GoldenUnicorn19** , my best friend in real who encourages me to write (so that she can read!)

(Be sure to check out her stories and follow her!)

Also look for:

 **Blue Skies at Dawn**

 **The Dawn Star**

Once, long ago, before the great Firestar, or even the great Bluestar, was kitted, at the very dawn of the Clans, the threat of Fluffy Clan hung over the four territories like a dark thunder cloud.

.

.

On the first budding day of newleaf, a patrol of ten cats entered ThunderClan territory from twolegplace, and skirted the edge, racing towards the Thunderpath. ThunderClan, of course, didn't expect such a spectacle, and the kittypets had reached the Thunderpath before any cat could catch them. Thunderstar, the first ThunderClan leader, gathered his own patrol of five warriors and they followed the kittypets all the way to Fourtrees. On the other side of the Thunderpath, where the kittypets traveled, on no-cat's land, Shadowstar and his accompanying patrol mirrored ThunderClanin their pursuit of the intruders.

At Fourtrees, the kittypets slowed and came to a stop at the base of the Great Rock where they waited while ThunderClan, ShadowClan, and WindClan and RiverClan, who's border patrols had seen the whole thing, and besides had smelled the kittypet stench from their camps, filed into the clearing.

At that point a long haired, very simply "fluffy" white tom, stepped forward. He hadn't been leading the patrol, that had been a dark tabby, but he spoke with authority, as if he were leader. And the other kittypets looked up at him, drinking in every word and nodding, while also making sure no Clan cat got too close for comfort.

"My name is Fluffy, and we are the most elite members of FluffyClan." He meowed triumphantly. "Noheart here has told us all about you, Clan cats. Seemed pretty good to me, so I thought why not have that for ourselves?"

Fluffy summoned forward Noheart with his tail, who was the tabby who had led the patrol.

The Clan leaders gasped, warriors pinned their ears and lashed their tails, and FluffyClan sprang into defensive poses.

"Traitor!" Thunderstar hissed, baring his teeth.

"Oh, please., no cat ever thought that I had even one loyal hair on my pelt, including you, Thunderstar. When I found Fluffy he took me in. He _cared_!" Noheart growled back to his former leader.

"Yes, right, anyways, " Fluffy stammered, "Old rivalries aside. New rivalries are to begin! Right now, in fact. FluffyClan is going to take the Clan territories for our own, as well as housefolkplace. We want a taste of this Clan cat life. Independence, hunting and fighting skills, and a proper leader, with 9 lives, too! And, of course, the comfort of our housefolks' dens at night. The best of both worlds! With all of the area as our own, FluffyClan will be strong, and I will rule with iron paws. FluffyClan-"

"Enough!" Windstar snarled. "You have ten kittypets, and we have four Clans full of trained warriors, ready to fight, and die, for their homes. You cannot conquer us."

Fluffy's yellow eyes seemed to glow with fright, but only for a second. Then his act was filled with superiority. "Yes, numbers, but I ask you, where are these other warriors now? And my warriors are trained to fight, by Noheart himself. Have you forgotten that he was once one of you own?"

"He may have been born a Clan cat, but he was never a Clan cat at heart. We will fight him, as well as the rest of you. We have enough warriors here to take you out easily." Riverstar mewed, her voice menacing.

"Warriors!" Fluffy called, raising his tail, "Prepare to fight! For glory! For honor! For land we have no right to, but really want! For FluffyClan! For me!"

Shadowstar too raised his tail and padded up to the front of the Clan cats, who had merged together and were mingling, finding fighting partners and flexing their claws. Thunderstar, Windstar, and Riverstar fell in behind them, seeming to be of one mind, while their warriors followed suit and joined together as one.

"Cats of the Clans, we now fight for our homes, our right to live in these territories, and our future. Fight well, with claws and teeth, but have mercy when this is over." The large black tom announced grimly, but with a hint of pride and protectiveness for his own warriors, and the warriors of ally Clans.

"Kittypets are a threat, but we do not kill, even when we have been brought to this level, we will sink no lower." Windstar added, casting a swift glance over the cats behind her and the other leaders.

Riverstar decided to add her own piece to this before-battle speech. "Remember your kin back in the camp, and wherever lese they may be. Fight for them. Know if you cannot return to them your Clan will look after them."

"Cats of the Clans, " Thunderstar meowed with power in his voice, "May your claws be sharp and your swipes be swift. For our territory! For our kin! For the Clans!"

"Attack!" The call rang out, as loud and powerful as a Thunderpath monster's yowling in the night.

Clan cats rushed forward, met by the slightly more hesitant kittypets. Claws raked pelts, both scruffy with weather, and soft with pampering. Teeth broke skin and drew blood. Yowls of rage and pain screeched through the forest, flooding out through the trees to the moorland and the waterside.

When the dust cleared, and cats were held steadfast to the ground by enemies, it was clear who had come out on top.

" _Traitor_. Leave, and bring your excuse of a Clan back to where you came from." Hissed Thunderstar, who had his paws placed firmly on Noheart's chest.

Fluffy, who was being held by Riverstar, attempted to wriggle free of the gray she-cats iron grip. "Let us go!" he panted.

Shadowstar released his prisoner and growled, "Never come back, soft little kittypets."

All warriors got up and stood on all four paws. No Clan cat had died, nor were and seriously injured, and neither were and kittypets, all of whom sprung up, despite injuries and began warily backing away.

" _Wait_!" Snarled Windstar. "Noheart must stay here, to endure a warrior's punishment. He never received and recognition for leaving, so he is still one of us, even if he is a traitor."

The others murmured agreement. Noheart pinned back his ears, eyes stretched wide with dread and anxiety. He rose shakily to his paws and allowed four warriors to surround him and escort him away from all other cats.

"No go, and never come back!" Riverstar yowled to the kittypets, who had been slowly padding further and further away from their enemies. They didn't need to be told twice and raced away from Fourtrees and directly through Thunderclan land to twolegplace.

They were quick to flee, but Fluffy stayed a second longer in order to warn, "Very well; but if we hear of disloyal warriors or naughty kits, we will return to take them. And when FluffyClan is strong, we will finally take these territories as our own."

.

.

Noheart was sentenced to one moon of being held prisoner at each Clan's camp. When he had done his time the leaders told him to leave, with orders to all warriors that if any cay saw him on Clan land they were to kill him. He fled the territories and was never seen again.

And FluffyClan stayed strictly to the twolegplace. They never gained any Clan cats, for no cat was ever too disloyal and no kit was ever too naughty.

 _ **The End**_

[(*Ahem* Tigerstar) . sorry if this spoils anything hope you liked ;)]


End file.
